crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Student Handbook
The Whateley Academy Student Handbook is issued to every student as part of their introductory packet. It is not small, and it is very detailed. It should be consulted first when questions arise concerning matters Whateley. New students really are best advised to read it through as soon as possible. General The Whateley Handbook details when it is acceptable for female students to wear long pants rather than pleated skirts.Stress Fracture Individuals and groups may schedule time in the sims and arenas for training.The Power of Cute Compels You! Students may not be penalized for incidents off campus, except as part of school managed activities. However, if they threaten the anonymity of the school, that is actionable.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 4 - The Capture of Cerberus Section Thirty-seven, Paragraphs Three and Six, in some manner deal with the use of powers to invade personal privacy, such as looking through clothing to view female privates. The handbook clearly states that the use of non-visible magical charms for purely defensive purposes is allowed, and if they create no visible effects, they may even be permitted on yellow flag and red flag days, on a case-by-case basis.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 10 - The Legend of Scudamore, or of Truthfulness The Student Handbook has information on Class X sites around campus.Jade 3 - Being a Girl Codenames Copyright-safe codenames are not required until late in a student's senior year.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra Whateley rules suggested mediation when two codenames were too close together, and mandated it if you had identical codenames picked out. If someone had that name already, you were S.O.L. Conflict between Students There are three entire sub-sections of the Whateley handbook on bullying and student violence. There is a section on Feuds, Vendettas, and Revenge Strikes.The Bad Seeds Unsanctioned fights between teams, groups, or mobs are forbidden.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Known feuds are posted in security. Detention and other penalties double for continuing a feud.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade There are controlled avenues for handling disputes between students or groups of students, such as that taken by Miss Chandler. : "Group-against-group fights are fine, so long as they’re supervised and don’t end up destroying a lot of property. You can schedule through phys ed. They’ll set up a holo arena, supervisor, and everything. Pretty fast response, too. They’ve been trying to handle all the little blow-ups that seem to happen."Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind Counseling Section Two, Regulation Twenty Seven: The Student Advisor shall exercise broad discretion as concerning counseling of the students assigned to them and as such a hall pass from the SA shall excuse any tardy or absence without penalty to the student.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 4 Expulsion Offences Threatening a student's family is grounds for expulsion.Ayla and the New School : Threatening another kid’s family would not only get you expelled, but would get the MCO and all the Whateley supervisors and every Whateley sponsor on your case like ugly on an ape. And, since the Whateley sponsors included nearly every superhero group on Earth, plus a huge number of supervillains, and the entire Syndicate, and groups I didn’t even want to think about, that option was right out. Having sex on campus is an expulsion offense. Section Thirty-three. Technically, Section 33 of the Whateley Charter.Dangerous Games : In the Whateley handbook there’s a thing called a Section 33. That’s if you’re so dangerous that you could kill somebody by accident if someone attacked you or something. If someone has a Section 33 on ‘em, you can’t fight ‘em or threaten ‘em or anything, and if you do, and you don’t get killed, you’ll get expelled.Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth: Chapter 6 Hiring Help There’s an entire section devoted to Lackeys, Groupies, Followers, and Sidekicks. It clearly lays out details of monetary and other compensation, equipment transfer, magical, psychic, and spiritual support.The Bad Seeds The Whateley handbook has dozens of rules about hiring henchmen and treating them properly.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 6 - The Stymphalian Birds There are rules concerning hiring help.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon Student Vehicles on Campus Section Fourteen, Regulation Eighteen covers Student Vehicles on Campus. In brief, the student must either be enrolled in an appropriate class, or be a member of the Whateley Academy Automotive Club, is limited to one (1) vehicle, and must have successfully completed DD100 Defensive Driving for Overland Vehicles . References Category:Academy Rules and Regulations